Minigames
A minigame is a short game which Chuck can play for money or prestige points. Most minigames that require a fee to play allow Chuck to win multiple times, such as the Casino Cup. If Chuck keeps paying to play these games the cost increases but so do the potential rewards. There are fifteen minigames in Fortune City, listed below. List of minigames :See also Special Prestige Point Bonuses, Slot Machines, and Off the Record's Midway Gallery. Virtual Golf Make a hole-in-one in this minigame. Chuck has three chances to make the shot. Note that it makes no difference if Chuck sinks one ball or all three—Chuck won’t earn more for sinking them all. A Virtual golf simulator can be found on the first floor, which can be played to earn cash prizes and an equal amount in prestige point bonuses. The simulator consists of three rounds, each of which gives Chuck three shots (or 'drives') to hit a hole-in-one and win the round. The player has to start, and then stop, a rising meter on a 'sweet-spot', indicating the perfect drive to score a hole-in-one. With each round, the 'sweet-spot' gets smaller, until on the third round, the spot consists of only one point on the meter. The simulator resets each time Chuck moves to another section of Fortune City, or after Chuck wins the Third Round. Press the onscreen button to fill the meter on the right. When the meter fills to the indicated zone, quickly press the button a second time to swing. Chuck receives prestige points and cash for making a hole-in-one. The Casino Cup challenge level and costs increase as Chuck keeps playing, along with the prestige point rewards.The official guide makes no mention of the cash reward. ;Trivia In the PC game files items.txt, this minigame is called a GolfBooth Killer Blackjack 200px|right 200px|right Aces are scored as either one point or 11, depending on which would be most beneficial to Chuck's hand. Kings, queens, and jacks are worth 10 points apiece. All other cards are scored at face value. After placing Chuck's bet and being dealt his initial two cards, use the machine’s buttons to either: # “hit” (take another card to increase Chuck's score), # “stand” (stick with what Chuck has got), or # “double down” (double Chuck's bet and take another card, then automatically stand). If Chuck's first two cards don’t put him close to 21, Chuck has got to hit to have any chance of beating the dealer. If Chuck scored close to 21, such as a 19, stand to see if Chuck has beaten the dealer’s hand. Doubling down is risky—only do this when fairly certain that taking one more card will make Chuck's hand a winner. Lucky Marble Use the “Choose Category” button to cycle through the various types of bets, such as red/black and high/low. Hit the “Choose Bet” button to cycle through various options within each betting category, shifting from high to low, black to red, etc. Chuck can place up to five separate bets per game. Money to Burn Examine the fire pit in Yucatan Casino. Chuck will throw in money, which earns prestige points in exchange. Continue to throw money into the fire pit for more prestige points. Chuck will get the Pyromaniac Bonus! and Stupidity Bonus! prestige point bonuses First toss = 100 PP Second toss =200 PP Third toss = 500 PP Fourth toss = 1,000 PP Fifth toss= 2,500 PP Sixth toss = 5,000 PP Seventh Toss = 10,000 PP Eighth toss = 15,000 PP Ninth toss = 20,000 PP ;Trivia In the PC game files items.txt, this minigame is called a FirePit (fire pit). Motion Madness See Minigames/Gallery for more screenshots Motion madness is a mini-game located in Fortune Park. From Royal Flush Plaza exit to the park, and turn right. It is a giant Ramster Ball that Chuck enters. Follow the onscreen commands to roll the ball in various directions until the game ends. If Chuck wins, he receives prestige points ;Level 1 *Price: $2,000 *Reward: 1,000 prestige points ; Level 2 *Price: $4,000 *Reward: 5,000 prestige points ; Level 3 *Price: $10,000 *Reward: 10,000 prestige points and the Ramster Ball vehicle unlocked for the rest of the play through. ;Trivia In the PC File items.txt this game is called Gyroscope. A gyroscope is a round device for measuring or maintaining orientation. Wild West Poker Draw! Pay the game’s low buy-in to draw a hand of five cards, which light up on the wall. After Chuck draws a hand, choose which cards Chuck should keep by standing in front of them and pressing the large buttons when the “hold” command appears. Hit the draw button on the far left a second time to swap out any cards Chuck didn’t hold onto for new ones. The goal is to make your best five-card poker hand. The higher the hand you make after your second draw, the more cash Chuck will win. IHere are the best possible poker hands, from highest (most rare) to lowest (most common). Keep in mind that the highest hands are extremely difficult to make—keep it simple and try for pairs for the best odds of making money. * Royal Flush (ace, king, queen, jack, 10, all of the same suit) * Straight Flush (a five-card Straight, all of the same suit) * Four of a Kind (four of any one card, such as four kings or four 4s) * Full House (Three of a Kind, plus one Pair) * Flush (any five cards, all of the same suit) * Straight (five cards in consecutive order, such as 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.) * Three of a Kind (three of any one card, such as three jacks or three 3s) * Two Pair (two separate Pairs of cards, such as two 9s and two 5s) * One Pair (one Pair of cards, such as two aces or two 2s) See also Poker rules and tips Fortune Whisperer Quotes: * A prestigious road is ahead of you, travel and be rewarded along the way. *Felines love the taste of meat, make sure it's not you they eat! *Off the Record: Playing in the sand can unearth wonderful treasures! :Dead Rising 2: A father's daughter is happier when friendly stuffed toys are given. *Your prestige is growing, I see good things ahead of you. *The people you help in life can help you in return. Simply ask them. *In dark times a bright heart is required. Heroes show the way. *Always borrow money from a pessimist. He won't expect it back. *You are prestigious in your actions, great and small. *Not everyone you meet can be trusted. Safety is an illusion. *Certain items are expensive for a very good reason; discover why! *I have seen your prestige grow greater by the hour. Continue and be rewarded! *Do not take life too seriously. You will never get out of it alive. *A dedicated person should be rewarded for their efforts. *Off the Record: Those who travel too far need to go back, to another point. :Dead Rising 2: Death rides a pale bull! *Further fortunes can only be given to those less fortunate. ; In the PC file items.txt this game is called "ZoltarMachine" (Zoltar Machine). In the 1988 movie Big, Zoltar was the fortune machine which changed the boy into the adult Tom Hanks. Trivia *The Cash me if you can statue has $200 in his hand. * The official guide considers the pyrotechnic help Chuck gives Bibi in One Hit Wonder a "minigame" although it is not counted as one of the 15 minigames. *In the PC game file items.txt the games have the following names, under the cMicroGameItem lines: :#Cash Me If You Can - MoneyBooth - "moneygrab" :#Casino Cup - GolfBooth - "virtualgolf" :#Flaming Craps - ?? :#Fitness Bike (In Flexin') - FitnessBike :#Fortune Whisperer - ZoltarMachine / ZoltarMachineBooth :#Giant Slots - ?? :#Killer Blackjack - bj_hit/bj_deal/bj_screen - killerbj (as a cSlotMachineHugeItem) :#Lucky Marble - ?? :#Money to Burn - FirePit - "burnmoney" :#Motion Madness - Gyroscope :# Peep Show - PeepShow :#Ride the Thunder - MechBull - "bullride" :#Ride the Waves - MechDolphin :# Standee - Standee :# Test Your Strength - TestOfStrength - ring_the_bell (as a cUtilityItem) :#Wheel of Destiny - GiantWheel/GiantWheelBack/GiantWheelTalker - parrot :#Wild West Poker Draw! - poker_draw/poker_screen/poker_hold1 to 5 - drawpoker (as a cSlotMachineHugeItem) Gallery /Gallery}} References Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay